Samurai Armor Exceptions
Intro In an attempt to promote unique and uniform armor exclusive to the Verditians, we make a few exemptions for Japanese styled armor. Before invoking a right outlined in this document, it is highly advised that you seek the approval of a forge-master (Derath or Talen). The Exceptions There is a gallery immediately following this list with examples of policy. # Penvaren Decoration ''' #* Penvaren members may utilize white lacing for the mimi-ito (See example gallery below) on Sode, Kusazuri, and Shikoro. # '''Vangaurd Rank Seal #* What this means: Samurai armor may utilize a forest-green ‘rank seal’ on the bottom of Sode, Shikoro, and Kusazuri. This seal can only be used on the decorative lacing found on fancier armors. #* Vanguards are not allowed to use varying colors of green. Only forest green colored lacing is permitted. (see example gallery below) #** Unlike Knights, Champions, and Warlords; who are not restricted to a particular shade. # Vanguard Obi #* Vanguards are also allowed to utilize a forest-green obi when utilizing samurai armor. This item can never be worn outside of armor. (This obi is not restricted to fabric, it can also be made out of rope) # Allowance of decorative black fabric (see example) #* Much of the armor is sewn into a fabric base. Unlike standard garb we allow fabric patterns to deviate from plain black to incorporate designs. These fabrics are required to be pre-approved by a forge master. (Remember that this does not mean you can violate the all-black standard, designs must be black) # Special Antioch symbol on suemon kanamono and Maedate #* 'Suemon kanamono' are small decorative plates that appear on the kabuto (helmet) and gyoyo (plate that covers lacing). #* Suemon Kanamono can only be gold for the following levels of command staff: Taichou, Generals, Inquisitors, High-priest of Kelm, Fourth Guardian Marshall, and the Verditian Lord. #* For all other members, the suemon kanamono must be black or natural steel. #* The Maedate is the circular crest on a kabuto (helmet). It follows the same uniform standards as a suemon kanamono. # Gold Accenting on Chainmail #* For the following levels of command staff: Taichou, Generals, Inquisitors, High-priest of Kelm, Fourth Guardian Marshall, and the Verditian Lord. #** This refers to using gold connector rings for chainmail portions of the samurai armor. #** This policy does NOT allow for gold covered plates (A right reserved for Warlords only) #** This policy does not allow for gold lacing or rank seal imitation. # Kikko Auxillary Armor (specifically variants sewn between fabrics) #* Traditional kikko armor is defined as small hexagonal metal shaped plates that are sewn in-between cloth layers. #* Traditional kikko is only permissible as an auxiliary armor, never as a main line of defense. As such it is only allowed on the knees, neck, and as an under-layer armor wakibiki or manchira. #* Kusari-variants of kikko are allowed in any standard armors. Example Gallery Sode.png|1.) White mimi-ito 52487998_364875944243345_3613694416662822912_n.jpg|2.) Vanguard Rank Seal Wideforestgreen.png|2.) Acceptable Forest Green Ropeobi.png|3.) Rope obi 52893149 1479722828824759 3144244514000994304 n.png|3.) Obi example on armor 53110630 1974114029353148 6500816633269846016 n.png|3.) Red obi example 0554791.jpg|4.) Example of a Fabric pattern 52868312 837522973248217 2367891723134173184 n.png|5.) Mon-styled Antioch symbol Exmpl 1.png|5.) Suemon kanamono and Maedate Armure-japonaise-3.png|5.) Suemon kanamono s-l1600.jpg|6.) Gold connector rings kikko example.png|7.) Kikko examples kikko example2.png|7.) Kikko example (knees) 52695045 506096343128272 7348920645272469504 n.png|Lacing examples kikko.png|Raw kikko